


on the house

by intothewoodz



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, i give up on tags this is too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: In which Seungyoun realizes his boyfriend Seungwoo comes with six other boys, no extra cost needed.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	on the house

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who sprinted with me to help me write this so quickly and gave me advice on writing victons and extra extra special thank you to stickie who helped me come up with a title and summary bc my brain was not working
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!

Every week, Seungyoun and Seungwoo go to their favorite café for a few hours, sometimes just to relax and sometimes to try to get some work done, but it’s always the same place, and even the same table as long as it’s not taken. It’s become their routine.

But this week, Seungwoo requests to visit a different café because a few of his friends started working there. They’re people Seungwoo knows from high school, so Seungyoun hasn’t met any of them. Still, their group remained really close, despite not all going to the same university and Seungwoo talks about them a lot.

As soon as they enter the café, the person behind the counter seems to recognize Seungwoo immediately.

“Seungwoo-hyung! You’re here!” he says excitedly.

“Chan, I literally texted you earlier to say I was coming today,” Seungwoo laughs. “Where’s Subinnie?”

“I think he’s organizing some stuff in the back, but I’ll go get him after I take your order.”

Seungyoun feels a bit awkward and lingers behind Seungwoo, but the older grabs his hand reassuringly and pulls him toward the counter.

Seungwoo’s friend seems to pick up on this and turns to him. “You must be Seungyoun-ssi, right?”

“Y-yeah,” he answers, surprised that the other recognized him. Seungwoo must have mentioned him when he texted earlier.

“I’m Chan! It’s nice to finally meet you!”

“It’s nice meeting you too,” Seungyoun smiles, influenced by the other’s bright energy. “Seungwoo-hyung tells me a lot about you guys.”

“Seungwoo-hyung, you better not have been telling him weird things about us! I promise we’re normal people! Well, maybe except for Sejun. And maybe Hanse… Okay, so I promise _most_ of us are normal people,” he rambles. “Oh, I forgot! I should probably take your orders first.”

“Definitely employee of the month material,” Seungwoo jokes.

“Hey! I’ve been doing a great job! Just ask Subin!”

As if on cue, someone he assumes to be said Subin walks out from the back room right that moment. “What am I being asked?”

“Subinnie!” Seungwoo greets excitedly. Seungyoun can’t help but notice how he says the name with such adoration. Still, noticing it, doesn’t mean he’s bothered by it at all. It’s just a simple observation.

“Seungwoo-hyung! You came!”

“Do none of you check my messages? I texted you that I would!”

“Sorry, hyung, I forgot! Did you already order?”

“No, Channie _still_ hasn’t taken them.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault! I was just trying to get to know Seungyoun!”

“Ever considered doing that _after_ your shift? I’ll do it, hyung,” Subin sighs and pushes Chan away from the cash register before turning to Seungwoo and Seungyoun. “It’s nice to meet you, Seungyoun-hyung. What can I get for you two?”

“Can we get a café mocha and an iced Americano?” Seungwoo answers for him, handing Subin his card.

“Wait, hyung, it’s my turn to pay!” Seungyoun tries to pull his hand back, but Seungwoo doesn’t let him.

“It’s okay, Youn. I broke the routine by making you come here, so I’ll pay.”

Ignoring the bickering that’s happening before him, Subin calmly takes the card and swipes it before Seungyoun can say anything.

“Thanks, Subinnie,” Seungwoo says, taking his card back. “Look at you, already a working man. Ah, they grow up so fast.”

Subin rolls his eyes. “Seungwoo-hyung, I’m not a kid.”

“Yes, you are! And you always will be!”

“Yup, there’s no denying that,” Chan chimes in, wrapping an arm around Subin who desperately tries to evade it.

“Chan-hyung, shouldn’t you be making the drinks? Let go of me!”

“Fine, fine,” he relents before turning to Seungwoo. “You guys can sit down. We’ll bring your drinks over soon.”

“Thanks, Channie.”

With a final appreciative nod at his friend, Seungwoo takes Seungyoun’s hand and leads him away as they look for somewhere to sit. The café is pretty empty and they end up choosing a large table next to the window.

Not long after they sit down, Subin comes over with both of their drinks and a slice of cake.

“I don’t remember ordering cake,” Seungwoo says, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s on the house, hyung. Perks of being friends with the employees.”

“Okay, just making sure. As long as you don’t charge me for it, I’m happy.”

“Hyung, I wouldn’t do that!”

“You can never be too sure! Do you remember the café we all went to where they somehow got all of our orders wrong and refused to switch them?”

“Of course I remember,” Subin laughs. “That was a really weird café. I thought we were being pranked.”

“It made for a good memory though.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Seungyoun watches the exchange, but doesn’t say anything. It’s kind of hard to, seeing as how the other two keep referring to old stories that he has no idea about. He notices how warmly Seungwoo is smiling, but he can’t tell if it’s from reminiscing or if it’s directed at Subin.

His thoughts are interrupted when Subin speaks again. “I should probably go help Chan-hyung now.”

Seungwoo sighs in disappointment. “Do you have to, Subin-ah?”

“I really should. But I’ll come back when I’m on my break and Chan-hyung barely does what he’s supposed to be doing anyway, so he’ll probably come bother you in a bit too.”

“Okay, get back to work then.” 

Subin gives him a quick nod of confirmation before walking away, leaving Seungyoun and Seungwoo alone.

Seungyoun feels a type of uneasiness that he hasn’t felt for a long time with Seungwoo. Even before they started dating, Seungwoo’s presence always had a comforting effect on him, so he doesn’t know why he feels like this all of a sudden. He takes a sip of his drink, hoping that the caffeine will somehow clear up his thoughts.

“Good?” Seungwoo asks, expression showing concern. Of course Seungwoo would see right through him. He always does.

“Yeah, it’s good.” As much as Seungyoun tries to maintain his usual energy, he just can’t bring himself to do it today. He knows Seungwoo can sense it too, but he hopes the older will accept an excuse of being tired. “Maybe we should start coming here more often.”

If he’s being honest, Seungyoun doesn’t know why he says that. He’s been feeling strange today and the only uncontrolled variable is coming to this café. Still, when he sees the way Seungwoo’s face lights up at the suggestion, he can’t bring himself to regret it.

“Really? You mean that?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. It’s not like it’s that far and I know you miss your other friends. Plus, they gave us free cake!”

“That’s true, free cake is always nice,” Seungwoo laughs. “I would love that, but only if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I’m okay with it. But you have to let me pay the next two times! You cheated this week!”

“I’m sorry, babe. Is that why you’re being sulky today?”

No, that isn’t why. Seungyoun isn’t even entirely sure why he is either, but he thinks it’s best to just let Seungwoo assume it is anyway. “I’m not sulky.”

“Younie, you’re pouting and as adorable as it is, I don’t want you to be upset.”

“I’m not upset, hyung. I’m just a little tired today.”

Seungwoo doesn’t look like he completely buys it, but he drops it anyway. He pushes the plate of cake towards Seungyoun instead. “Eat more cake, it’ll give you energy.”

Seungyoun silently takes a bite and smiles appreciatively. No matter what kind of weird mood he’s in, he can’t deny that it’s good cake. Strangely enough, the battle between the sweetness of the cake and the bitterness of his coffee reminds him of the emotions swirling in his own head. He takes another sip and pushes them aside.

* * *

Seungyoun and Seungwoo are just chilling in the older’s apartment, each preoccupied with their own work, but content being in each other’s presence. The room is mostly quiet except for the sound of typing and the occasional flipping of pages.

That is, until Seungwoo starts loudly squealing out of nowhere.

Seungyoun is reasonably alarmed and quickly looks up to find his boyfriend cooing over something on his phone. “Um, babe, you okay there?”

“Sorry, did I startle you?” he asks, still giggling over whatever it is he was looking at. “Chan sent a video of Subinnie in the group chat and he’s just _too cute_.”

“Ah, they’re the ones I met at the café right?”

“Yeah!” Seungwoo nods excitedly and holds out his phone for Seungyoun to see. “Do you want to watch it?”

Without waiting for Seungyoun to actually answer, he disconnects his headphones and plays the video for him anyway. It’s just a short clip consisting mostly of Chan praising Subin while he’s making a drink and the latter ignoring him and scolding him for not focusing on his own job. Seungyoun will admit that Subin is cute, but personally, he still thinks Dohyon and Hyeongjun and the other freshman in their own group of friends are cuter. He doesn’t think this clip in particular is anything worth squealing over.

“Isn’t our Subinnie just so cute?”

“Yeah, I guess he’s pretty cute.”

“Only _pretty_ cute? Look at him!”

“Hyung, I _am_ looking. He’s cute.”

“He’s _adorable_! Even when he’s not doing anything, he’s such a baby,” he gushes. Seungyoun can’t remember the last time Seungwoo talked about anyone so fondly, except for maybe Dongpyo, but that’s just because _everyone_ loves Dongpyo. It’s impossible not to.

Seungyoun forces out a laugh out and hopes Seungwoo is too distracted to notice how off it is. “I get it, hyung. Subin is adorable, but weren’t you supposed to be working on your reading?”

“Ah, you’re right.” Seungwoo sends him an appreciative smile. “Thanks for always keeping me on track, babe.”

“What would you do without me?”

“I don’t know, but I’d rather not think about it. Now, go focus on your work.”

Seungyoun scoffs in indignation. “You’re the reason I got distracted!”

Seungwoo just laughs and ignores his protests, turning his attention back to his reading instead.

Seungyoun tries to do the same, but finds it’s much harder to focus this time around. He tries not to think about the way that Seungwoo talks about Subin so affectionately, the way his voice overflows with pure adoration at just the mention of him.

He knows it doesn’t mean anything. He trusts Seungwoo wholeheartedly. He’s not bothered by it.

He stares forward at the words on his screen, unable to write anything else.

Okay, so maybe he’s _a little_ bothered.

* * *

It’s Friday night and Seungwoo and Seungyoun are out at a party with their friends. They don’t go out often, usually preferring to stay at home and watch a move while cuddling in bed, but going out for a drink every now and then is also a good way to have fun and relax.

They’re taking a break from dancing when Seungwoo gets a call and promptly answers it.

“Seungsik-ah, what’s up?”

The volume is turned up as high as possible to try and hold up against the noise of the party and Seungyoun is close enough that he can hear the other speak.

“Seungwoo-hyung, are you busy? Please tell me you’re not.” He sounds distressed on the other side of the line.

“Um, I’m out right now, but what’s up?”

“The kids wanted to go out tonight, so I came along to supervise, but I don't know if I can handle them by myself.”

Right. The kids. Because they always affectionately refer to the younger members of their group as their kids. Seungyoun gets that. He himself has referred to Dohyon as his son on multiple occasions. Except what’s different is that said kids refer to Seungwoo and Seungsik as their parents, as in like a married couple. But Seungyoun gets it. It’s just an inside joke amongst their group of friends. He’s mature enough not to let it bother him, even if his boyfriend is being referred to as a couple with someone else. _It’s fine._

“You really need me there _now_?”

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to have to bother you, but the kids are a little bit too far gone. Subin is leaning on me because he can barely stand up straight and Hanse and Sejun are currently dancing on top of a table and Byungchan—oh fuck, I think I lost Byungchan. Hyung, I’m really, really sorry. I shouldn’t have let them get this far, but I don’t think I can get them all back home on my own.”

Seungwoo sighs, sending Seungyoun an apologetic glance. “Text me the address. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” As soon as he hangs up the phone, he turns his gaze towards Seungyoun and places a gentle kiss on his lips in apology. “You heard that, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Younie, I’m really sorry, okay? I promise I’ll make it up to you, I just—they need me right now and—”

“I told you it’s fine, hyung. Go take care of them.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? I’m so sorry.”

Seungyoun can’t say he’s not disappointed, but he knows Seungwoo’s too caring for his own good and he doesn’t blame him. If someone called him to tell him Dohyon was in the same situation, he would be the same. (Theoretically, of course, because Dohyon is an angel and he refuses to believe he would do that.)

“I promise it’s okay, hyung! It’s not like I’ll be alone either. The others are here too.”

“But still, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Seungwoo-hyung, if you apologize one more time I’m going to get mad. I told you _it’s fine._ Now, hurry up and go before your friends get into even more trouble.”

Seungwoo smiles gratefully at him, but the apologetic look in his eyes doesn’t fade. “Okay, okay. Thank you, Youn. I love you.” He kisses him one more time before he runs out of the bar.

Suddenly, Seungyoun is left alone in the crowded room and despite reassuring Seungwoo that it was okay only a moment ago, he suddenly feels a little less than okay.

Luckily for him, his friends return from the dance floor at that moment, so he no longer has to awkwardly stand alone. Unluckily for him, now he has to explain where Seungwoo went and convince them that he’s not upset about it when he can barely convince himself. This should be fun.

“Where did Seungwoo-hyung go?” Wooseok asks. “Wasn’t he with you?”

“He had to go. Some of his friends had a bit too much to drink and needed help getting home. It’s fine, though.”

Hangyul stares at him, searching his face. “You don’t seem fine, hyung.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s really not a big deal.”

“But hyung,” Yohan chimes in. “Weren’t you really looking forward to today since we haven’t gotten a chance to all go out like this in a while?”

“Yeah, I guess, but it’s not like it’ll be the last time. Seungwoo-hyung is the type of person who puts the people he cares about over everything else and his other friends needed him today.”

“But he cares about you too! Shouldn’t he stay with you instead?”

“I don’t doubt that he cares and unlike them, I didn’t drink that much tonight and am perfectly capable of handling myself. Thank you guys for worrying about me, but I promise you I’m fine.”

He sends them a bright smile to further convince them and they seem to buy it, or at least decide to leave it for the time being. They decide to go for one more round of drinks before heading back to the dance floor and Seungyoun tries to let the alcohol and the loud music drown out his thoughts.

It’s only somewhat successful.

He drinks more. He drinks until his senses are clouded and the voices in his head are finally conquered by the beat of the song. He dances until his body starts to give away.

At some point in the night, he vaguely registers being basically carried out of the party by his friends. He’s thankful to have them.

At home and tucked into bed, his mind is preoccupied with only one thing as he slowly slips out of consciousness. He wishes Seungwoo were here next to him.

* * *

Seungyoun wakes up to the sound of his ringtone and with a massive headache, which only gets worse as the droning melody plays on.

He tries to reach for his phone to turn it off, but the tune stops playing before he can. With the room returning to silence, he lets his eyes fall closed once more and goes back to sleep, desperately trying to ignore the splitting pain in his head.

The next time he wakes up, he has no idea what time it is, but he remains in bed, unmoving. After a while, he vaguely hears the door click open, but doesn’t make any effort to move, head buried in his pillow to drown out any noise.

“So this is why you didn’t answer my calls, huh?”

“Seungwoo-hyung?” Seungyoun groans in response. “Don’t talk so loudly.”

“I’m talking at a normal volume. The others told me, but really, just how much did you have to drink yesterday?”

“A little too much?”

“Seems like _a lot_ too much to me,” Seungwoo scoffs. “I brought you some soup. It should help.”

“Thanks, babe. Love you.”

Seungwoo sits on the edge of the bed, and gently brushes the hair out of Seungyoun’s face. “Poor baby, I never should’ve left you alone.”

“Shut up, ‘m not a baby.”

“You can’t even stand up on your own right now.”

“That's not true!” Seungyoun tries to sit up to prove a point, but ends up falling back down on the bed with a groan.

“I told you so,” Seungwoo says, but his tone is gentle. He helps Seungyoun sit up slowly so that he can lean back against the headboard.

Seungwoo takes out the soup he brought and carefully feeds it to Seungyoun who just silently lets himself be taken care of. When he’s finished, Seungwoo also makes him drink a glass of water.

“Good job,” he praises. “Now, get some more rest, okay?”

“Thanks, Seungwoo-hyung,” he mumbles, already feeling sleepy again once his head hits the pillow.

Seungwoo lightly kisses his forehead before leaving the room and carefully closing the door behind him. Seungyoun drifts off to sleep again.

* * *

By the time he wakes up again, Seungyoun feels significantly better. He definitely has Seungwoo to thank for that.

He walks out into the living room and is surprised to find that Seungwoo is lying on his couch, idly scrolling through his phone. “Hyung, you’re still here?”

Seungwoo who hadn’t noticed him before looks up at the sound of his voice. “Oh, you’re finally up.”

“I thought you would’ve left by now,” he says, walking over to join Seungwoo on the couch.

“Nope. I’m not leaving until you talk to me.”

“Talk? About what?”

“About whatever it is that’s been bothering you for the past few weeks.”

“Nothing’s been bothering me!”

“Seungyoun-ah, we both know you wouldn’t have drunk that much if there wasn’t something upsetting you. If yesterday was because I left, I am really, _really_ sorry, but it’s not just yesterday. You’ve been acting weird for a while now.”

“It’s nothing! I haven’t been out in so long that I guess I got carried away yesterday, but I was never upset at you.”

“Youn, you’re going to have to try harder than that if you want to fool me.”

“I’m really fine, Seungwoo-hyung. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seungyoun desperately tries to avoid eye contact, knowing how easily Seungwoo can read him, but it proves to be a difficult task when he feels the older’s gaze burning into his skin.

Seungwoo sighs. “I really hoped you would trust me enough to tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s really nothing.”

“Cho Seungyoun,” he snaps, tone suddenly much more stern. “Don’t lie to me.”

Seungyoun flinches at his tone of voice, but simply looks down at the ground in shame, unable to respond.

Seungwoo gently takes Seungyoun’s hand and rubs comforting circles on it in apology before continuing, “Sorry, that came out too harsh. Look, if you really don’t want to talk about it, then I’ll respect that, but just don’t keep it bottled up, okay?”

Somehow, those words act as a trigger and all of a sudden, all of the emotions that Seungyoun had been trying so hard to keep locked inside start to flow out all at once. Tears start streaming down his face faster than he can blink them away.

“Seungyounnie, please don’t cry.” Seungwoo wipes his tears as they fall, the concern evident on his face. “Please, let me help.”

“It’s stupid,” he chokes out.

“No, it’s not. If you’re this upset about it, it’s clearly not stupid.”

“No!” Seungyoun cries, balling his hand into a fist and hitting Seungwoo’s chest in frustration, though there’s no strength behind it. “It’s dumb because I know I shouldn’t feel like this, but instead I can’t control my feelings and now I’m making you worry for no reason and I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Seungwoo says, gently patting the back of his head as he tries to calm him. “Whatever you’re feeling isn’t dumb at all. You can’t stop yourself from feeling a certain way and you’re not to blame for that. I’m only worried because I love you and that’s never something you have to be sorry for.”

“B-but,” he stutters. “I’m just causing more problems for you.”

“Look at me,” Seungwoo commands, cupping Seungyoun’s face in his hands to hold him steady. “You are _never_ a problem for me, okay? Whatever you need, I am happy to help you with, but you need to tell me what it is or else I’ll never know. So now can you tell me what’s upsetting you this much?”

Unable to avoid Seungwoo’s gaze, Seungyoun feels his resolve crumble and everything spills out. “I guess I was… jealous. Which is dumb. Because I know I have no reason to be jealous. I trust you, I really do, and I know you would never cheat on me. And I know they’re all just your really close friends. I swear I _know_ all of that, but for some reason I still got really upset whenever I saw you being super affectionate with them, which was frustrating because I didn’t even understand why I felt that way. And I’m sorry, hyung. For being such a mess.”

Seungwoo releases his grip on Seungyoun’s face and instead raises a hand to flick him in the forehead.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For saying that you’re a mess and apologizing _again_ when I already told you not to.” Seungwoo’s expression softens again and he gently runs his thumb across Seungyoun’s cheek before he goes on. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Hyung, they’re your friends. You shouldn’t have to care about me all the time when you’re hanging out with them.”

“I always care about you though.”

“I’m not a child that you have to look after all the time,” he pouts.

“But what if I _want_ to look after you all the time?”

“Why on earth would you want that?”

“Because you’re cute,” he says, kissing his forehead. “And because I love you.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

Seungyoun leans up to kiss Seungwoo properly this time, tangling his fingers in his hair to pull him closer. When they’re together like this, everything else seems to melt away. It makes all his worries seem trivial because they pale in comparison to the happiness that Seungwoo gives him.

“Younie,” Seungwoo says when they pull apart. “Do you want to come with me next time I hang out with the kids?”

“Hm?”

“I know you’ve met some of them informally, but I think you would really like them if you got to know them more. Plus, I get to spend time with you and them at the same time, so you won’t have to feel as lonely.”

Seungyoun silently nods, not entirely sure how it will go and slightly worried, but also not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend.

Seungwoo seems to sense his apprehension. “You don’t have to if you’d rather not.”

“No, I want to! I’m just a bit nervous, I guess.”

“You have nothing to worry about.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

“That won’t happen. Trust me.”

Seungyoun hesitates, still unsure, but if it’s for Seungwoo, he can handle it. “Okay, hyung. I trust you.”

* * *

Seungwoo leads Seungyoun back to the café where Chan and Subin work, but this time neither of them are working and the rest of their friends are there waiting for them as well. Seungyoun is definitely nervous and slightly intimidated to be meeting all of them at once, but Seungwoo grips his hand firmly in reassurance and it calms him.

When they walk into the café, the others are not hard to spot, or hear for that matter, very clearly making a lot of noise in the back corner.

“Go sit down first while I order drinks,” Seungwoo tells him.

“No, you promised I would pay this time!”

“That was before I acted dumb and made you upset. I have to make it up to you.”

“No, you don’t hyung!” Seungyoun genuinely means that because he doesn’t blame Seungwoo at all, but he’s also just scared to talk to the others without Seungwoo there next to him.

“But I _want_ to. Now, go,” he says, nodding his head in the direction of the table.

Seungyoun glances nervously at the others, all laughing cheerfully, and then back at Seungwoo. The older places a kiss on his forehead to try and comfort him. “I’ll only be a second. I promise you’ll be fine.”

With the encouragement from his boyfriend, Seungyoun takes one last deep breath and makes his way over to the table.

“Seungyoun! It’s nice to see you again! We were wondering what was taking you guys so long. Come sit down!” Chan greets excitedly. He has just as much energy as Seungyoun remembers.

“How have you been, hyung?” Subin asks and Seungyoun does have to admit, he really is adorable.

One of them who reminds him a bit of a large puppy speaks next and reaches out an arm for a handshake. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Seungyoun. I’m Seungsik.”

_Ah, so this is Seungsik, the other parent of the group,_ his brain unhelpfully provides. He returns the handshake, but not without noting how charming the other is. Even though he thought he sorted out his insecurities after talking with Seungwoo, he thinks he preferred not knowing what he looked like. It was easier that way.

“And this is Sejun, Hanse, and Byungchan,” he introduces, each of them waving when their respective names are called.

“Seungwoo-hyung said we’re the same age, so let’s be friends, okay?” Sejun says cheerfully. Seungyoun may be dating Seungwoo, but he has to admit that, objectively speaking, Sejun is really beautiful. He briefly wonders how so many attractive people ended up in the same circle of friends.

“Y-yeah, I’d like that.”

Byungchan is the next one to chime in, “You know, it’s kind of weird, but Seungwoo-hyung talks about you so much that it feels like we already know you in a way.”

“He talks about me that much?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty annoying,” Hanse comments. “No offense!”

“Um, none taken.” Honestly, Seungyoun is not entirely sure if he’s offended or not, just surprised because he didn’t expect Seungwoo to tell his friends that much about him, especially to the point of them getting annoyed by it.

It’s at that moment that Seungwoo finally joins them. “What are you guys talking about?”

“How whipped you are for Seungyoun-hyung,” Byungchan answers.

“Hey! I can’t believe you guys are exposing me like this!” He sits down next to Seungyoun and slips an arm around his waist. “Younie, whatever they told you isn’t true.”

“Sure,” he laughs. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Seungwoo smiles back at him while everyone else yells protests at the couple for being too “gross and in love.”

The rest of the time flies by and Seungyoun is surprised at how easy it is to fit in with their group. When they tell him old stories about crazy things they did in high school, Seungyoun finds himself doubled over with laughter.

They even tell him about the night that Seungwoo had left to go help them home and how Sejun and Hanse had thought it was a good idea to turn a table into their personal stage, and how the latter had somehow found a microphone from somewhere and started an impromptu concert right there and then.

Seungyoun thought his own friends were chaotic, but Seungwoo’s friends are definitely on par with them. A part of him is curious of what would happen if they all got together one day, but ultimately decides that it would probably descend into complete madness. Maybe the world just isn’t ready for that.

Laughing alongside all of them, Seungyoun feels lighter than he has in a while now. It makes him wonder what it was that even bothered him in the first place. Now, it just seems ridiculous.

“Seungwoo-hyung, I want to start coming here every week instead of our normal café.”

His boyfriend beams at him and he watches as his eyes crinkle from how widely he’s smiling. “Really?”

“Yeah! I need to hear more embarrassing high school stories about you.”

“Don’t worry, we all have _plenty_ of those,” Hanse says.

Seungwoo scoffs, “I feel so betrayed right now.” Still, he can’t hold back the laughter that escapes, happy to see his boyfriend and his friends getting along so well.

Somewhere along the way, Seungyoun thinks Seungwoo’s friends have become his friends as well and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, thank you so much for reading!!!!
> 
> i have once again returned to writing babie seungyoun because i must stay true to myself hehe
> 
> also i was kinda nervous to write the victons bc i'm still a baby alice, but i hope i did them justice! (is it obvious that i rewatched born identity like 20 times as part of my "research")
> 
> i would be very happy if you left me a comment (try and guess my victon bias hehe) or come find me on twt @wooloodz (please be my friend!! T^T)


End file.
